


Tamed

by Pie_pecans_and_parrots



Series: How We Love In The Shadows [9]
Category: NCT (Band), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Blow Jobs, Boyfriends Being Cute, M/M, Meeting the Parents, PWP, Power Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Public Display of Affection, Smut, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, faerie!Sicheng, human!Jungwoo, human!mark, shadowhunter!Taeil, werewolf!Donghyuck, werewolf!Johnny, werewolf!Yukhei, werewolf!jaehyun, werewolf!yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_pecans_and_parrots/pseuds/Pie_pecans_and_parrots
Summary: Jungwoo was dating a mythical creature.Good thing he knew how to tame a wolf.





	Tamed

To say that his boyfriend was normal would be a blatant lie. He was far too tall, far too loud, and spoke one too many languages to make sense.

_Oh – and he was a werewolf._

Jungwoo was dating a werewolf.

Not a storybook, little, fluffy-friend werewolf – like an actual animal-that-could-kill-you werewolf.

Yeah – he knew – he was saying werewolf a lot, but he needed to desensitise himself to the little, tiny fact that YUKHEI WAS A FUCKING MYTHICAL CREATURE.

And the fact that he was having dinner with Yukhei’s family – sorry –  _pack_  in less than an hour wasn’t helping his panic. It was one thing to be unafraid of his goofy boyfriend, who had gone a  _full-moon_  without hurting him, to be unafraid of a whole house full of strangers that could turn into uncontrollable, powerful creatures in the blink of an eye.

“Babe?”

Yukhei stuck his head into his bathroom, and Jungwoo blinked at his own reflection, pulled out of his thoughts abruptly. He managed a smile for his boyfriend – but at the concern that crossed Yukhei’s face, knew he had failed at convincing him. “What’s wrong? If tonight’s too much, we don’t have to go.” Yukhei put his hands on Jungwoo’s waist, and pressed a kiss to Jungwoo’s pulse point on his neck. Jungwoo sighed slightly, fighting to keep his eyes from shutting in bliss.

“No, no – it’s fine. I’m looking forward to it.” Jungwoo said, meeting Yukhei’s eyes in the mirror. Yukhei sighed, pressing another kiss to his neck.

“You know, I can tell when you’re lying. Your pulse jumps.” Jungwoo had to quickly kink shame himself for finding that hot before he could respond.

“No. I want to go.” He said firmly, and twisted in Yukhei’s grip so that he was eye to eye with the man. He pressed a kiss to Yukhei’s lips. “I want to.” He reiterated quietly. The younger man cracked open an eye to stare at him, and Jungwoo raised an eyebrow.

“Okay.” He said finally. “But we gotta go soon – so you’ve got ten minutes.”

Jungwoo felt his heart stop. “Ten minutes?!” he squawked, and shoved Yukhei away. “Get out! I need to do my face and my hair!”

Yukhei chuckled, and Jungwoo narrowed his eyes at his ridiculously beautiful boyfriend. Yukhei had no understanding of the time it took to look good. He could wake up and look sexy.  _Maybe it was a werewolf thing._

 

* * *

 

 _It was definitely a werewolf thing_.

Jungwoo stared with mute surprise at the cluster of attractive men standing in the living room of Yukhei’s – as he called it – packhouse. “Are all werewolves sexy?” he blurted – immediately clapping a hand over his mouth and blushing furiously. Yukhei whined from beside him, as the men laughed.

“Babe…” Yukhei nuzzled into the side of his hair. “You don’t think I’m sexy?”

Jungwoo cleared his throat. “The sexiest.” He whispered, and Yukhei grinned.

“Well, everyone – this is Jungwoo. Jungwoo – this is everyone.”

The tallest of them all rolled his eyes, and stepped towards Jungwoo. He shook Jungwoo’s hand with a gentle strength, and he didn’t need to be told that this was Yukhei’s ‘alpha.’ “My name is Johnny. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Jungwoo smiled.

“Likewise.”

Yukhei pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m gonna get a drink, you’ll be alright?” Jungwoo nodded at him, even though his heart picked up as Yukhei’s comforting warmth left his side.

Johnny eyed him thoughtfully. “You’re very calm.”

Jungwoo blinked. “I am?”

One of the youngest – a boy with auburn brown hair, with his arm around a thinner boy with wire-rimmed glasses, barked a laugh. “Mark almost peed himself.” He said – almost proudly. The boy in his arms – Mark – let out a protesting wail.

“Shut up!” he shoved at the boy – who just kissed his cheek with a loud smacking sound. Jungwoo smiled slightly, and Johnny sighed.

“Ignore Donghyuck – we all do. I’ll introduce you to everyone.” Johnny offered Jungwoo his arm, and feeling like the main character in a period drama, Jungwoo took it. They stopped in front of the group of three men standing near the window. “This is Taeil, Yuta and Sicheng.”

Taeil, who had nodded at his name, was shorter than the others in the room – bar Mark and Donghyuck – but was muscled and powerful looking, black tattoos taking up almost all of his exposed skin, and Jungwoo could even see some on his neck. They didn’t look like any other tattoos he’d seen, and some of them hurt his eyes after looking for too long. Yuta, was the same tall and handsome as Johnny and Yukhei, and smiled widely at Jungwoo. Sicheng was delicate and incredibly beautiful, full lips pulling up into a half-smile that made Jungwoo feel slightly overwhelmed. There was something gauzy about him, almost like something was being censored out, or missing. It didn’t detract from his prettiness though, and Jungwoo had to take a subtle breath when Sicheng shook his hand.

“And this is Jaehyun.” Johnny paused in front of the man who was sitting in an armchair, face downturned. “Jaehyun.” He said, slightly sharper – after the man didn’t even look up. Jaehyun looked up slowly, and gave Jungwoo a half-hearted attempt at a smile. His eyes were red-rimmed.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Jungwoo tried.

Jaehyun let out a small huff of hair. “Yeah. Nothing like meeting the family, huh?” his smile was biting, his voice bitter. Johnny let out a low grumble that sounded like a growl. Jaehyun’s eyes flashed to Johnny, irises suddenly glowing a dark purple.

“Ignore him, babe. He’s in a bad mood. Someone didn’t replace the toilet paper.”

Yukhei was suddenly there, putting his body between Jungwoo and Johnny and Jaehyun – effectively breaking the tense mood with a bright smile. He offered Jungwoo a cup, and Jungwoo sipped at it mindlessly, the sweet taste making him smile. “You don’t like apple juice.” He said.

Yukhei shrugged. “You do.”

Jungwoo felt his heart flutter at his boyfriend. He acted like the village idiot, but Jungwoo knew that under his pretty face and dumb one-liners – he was very perceptive and more thoughtful than he appeared.

From the couch, Donghyuck whined; “I’m hungry! Can we eat?”

 

* * *

 

Jungwoo sat next to his boyfriend, and was unsurprised by the warm hand he felt settle on his thigh mid-way through desert. Yukhei was touchy-feely at the best of times – and though getting touchy in the middle of a family dinner wasn’t exactly prime-time – Jungwoo didn’t mind. He liked it – though he’d never admit it to Yukhei. It made him feel wanted.

The hand didn’t stray far, but Jungwoo still felt a faint stirring in his stomach as Yukhei began to rub at his inner thigh, gently squeezing his thigh through his jeans. He ignored his boyfriend – instead leaning forwards and feigning extra interest in Donghyuck’s dramatic tale of how he first asked Mark out. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Yukhei pout slightly.

Slowly, the hand crept further up his thigh, and Jungwoo felt a thrilling flush of arousal. Swallowing thickly as Yukhei’s fingers brushed over his crotch, he tried to keep very still.

“-ngwoo?”

Jungwoo blinked rapidly at Johnny, who was now staring at him expectantly. Jungwoo realised with a sinking feeling, that Johnny had asked him a question. “Um. Yes.” He tried, and Johnny nodded.

“I’ll bet that was interesting.”

Jungwoo had no idea what he was talking about. Yukhei had retracted his hand and Jungwoo had to lie through his teeth, his cock half-hard in his jeans. “Yes, very interesting.” Thankfully, Johnny moved on with the conversation. Jungwoo relaxed slightly, and heard a low chuckle from Yukhei. When Yukhei’s hand returned to his thigh – Jungwoo gritted his teeth and deliberately moved, dislodging his hand.

For the rest of the dinner, he ignored Yukhei’s attempts to touch him again – a plot slowly building in his mind. When Johnny suggested a round of drinks, Jungwoo loudly agreed, before turning to Yukhei suddenly. “Baby, could you show me to the bathroom?” it wasn’t a question, and Yukhei visibly gulped, nodding and standing up quickly. Jungwoo took his time getting up, pushing his chair in before he followed Yukhei down the corridor.

Yukhei shifted in front of the door, avoiding Jungwoo’s eyes. “It’s through here, and the sink taps are backwards – so the left one is cold, not the-”

“Get inside.” Jungwoo ordered, voice brokering no room for argument. Yukhei went immediately, and Jungwoo took a moment to shut and lock the door behind them. By the time he turned back around, Yukhei was biting at his lips, eyes slightly glassy. Jungwoo tutted, and leant back against the door – carefully tilting his head back so the lines of his throat were exposed and his could look through his lashes at Yukhei. “You were naughty.” He said.

“Yes.” Yukhei’s breathless reply was instant.

Jungwoo looked him up and down. “Come here.” He said softly. Yukhei moved towards him, crowding him against the door, one hand coming up to the dip of Jungwoo’s waist automatically. Jungwoo stretched up and kissed Yukhei, the younger man melting into him with a faint sigh. But Jungwoo didn’t lose himself in the kiss – and pushed Yukhei’s face away as his boyfriend bit at his bottom lip.

Slowly and deliberately, Jungwoo sunk to his knees in front of Yukhei. Yukhei’s breathing picked up, eyes alighting with excitement. Jungwoo popped the button of Yukhei’s jeans, and pushed them down, Yukhei’s hardening cock evident through his boxers. Wasting no time, Jungwoo pulled down his boxers, and put Yukhei to his mouth.

Jungwoo was good at this – he knew it, all his ex’s had known it, and Yukhei knew it better than anybody. So when he went down on Yukhei completely, deep-throating him without warning – the low groan that Yukhei gave was expected. It didn’t take long for Yukhei to get fully hard, cock hot and heavy on Jungwoo’s tongue, the slight bitterness of pre-come at the back of his throat.

He pulled off slowly, and tongued at the slit, running his hand up the spit-slick member. Yukhei’s eyes were closed, face screwed up like he was in pain. Jungwoo took him back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue up the vein on the underside of his cock. Yukhei was by no means small – but Jungwoo didn’t have a gag-reflex – so swallowing him down, until his nose was in the tufts of hair at the base of his shaft, was no sweat.

Yukhei’s breathing was turning to low moans, and just as Jungwoo could feel his cock pulsing in his mouth – he pulled off completely.

Yukhei’s eyes flew open and he blinked in confusion as Jungwoo stood up, wiping at his mouth. “W-what’re you doing?”

Jungwoo raised an eyebrow. “Your family is waiting for us.” He splashed his face with water, and rinsed his mouth. By the time he straightened, Yukhei was staring at him with a betrayed expression, fully hard with his pants still around his knees. “Hurry up.” He commanded. Yukhei gaped at him, but pulled up his boxers and pants anyway, wincing as he tucked his hard cock away. Jungwoo breezed past him, ignoring Yukhei’s faint whimper.

Yukhei squirmed through the conversation, draining his beer in one when he sat down – legs crossed and hands in his lap, eyes fixed on Jungwoo. Jungwoo revelled under Yukhei’s needy gaze, smiling and laughing with his family, sipping slowly on his wine.

The second he finished his wine – Yukhei jumped up. “Well! It was great seeing everyone – but we’ve got to go now!” he said, too loudly for the small room. Jungwoo hid a smile, instead looking around regretfully.

“It was really nice to meet you all – I hope we can catch up again soon.” He said, waving at them, as Yukhei’s arm closed around his waist and dragged him with no small amount of force towards the door.

Jungwoo barely had a second to put his seatbelt on when Yukhei was upon him – lips hungry and hands roaming over his body, trying to get under his coat. “I would fuck you right here.” He growled.

Jungwoo smiled against his lips. “You’d better wait till we get home – don’t wanna get a fine.” Yukhei groaned, and staring at him lustfully, put his foot down on the accelerator, powering towards their home.

Jungwoo had quite forgotten what he had been scared about – what was there to be frightened of, when Yukhei was holding him so close and looking at him like that?

_He knew how to tame a wolf, after all._


End file.
